OverLove
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Gilgamesh no era conocido por ser benevolente, ella sabía de ante mano la reputación de tirano y déspota que lo precedía. Era del dominio público que el príncipe de Uruk era presumido, arrogante, orgulloso, cruel y prepotente.


Capítulo 1: El mundo que yo no pedí.

Uruk era el nombre de la ciudad más rica y prospera de aquellas extensas tierras gobernadas por el rey Lugalbanda. La diversidad del clima era en gran medida un factor beneficioso para los habitantes del reino, sin embargo, ese año el país entero estaba siendo azotado por el invierno más crudo registrado en años. El lugar entero estaba bellamente decorado con una sábana de nieve mientras esta caía a un ritmo lento dando un hermoso aspecto invernal digno hasta de la vista de los mismos dioses, solo la palabra belleza podía describir el frio paisaje que dominaba Uruk.

Lejos de las calles usualmente transitadas de la ciudad, en un callejón, había una chica que estaba sentada en un rincón al fondo de este. Mientas la nieve caía a su ritmo habitual ella respiraba con dificultad temblando por el hosco clima que acariciaba su blanca piel expuesta pues su delicado cuerpo apenas era cubierto por una sabana desgastada. Los copos se iban acumulando sobre su cabeza deslizándose entre sus largos y finos cabellos dorados. El helado aire sopló con más fuerza haciéndola tiritar involuntariamente. La dolorosa sensación que invadió su cuerpo era comparable a cientos de cuchillos atravesándola por no decir menos.

¿Es que acaso iba a morir? Ese pensamiento, que durante mucho tiempo había sido aterrador, recorrió nuevamente su cabeza. Ya no le importaba, había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando por las calles de Uruk, aun cuando apenas podía distinguir juegos de sombras a su alrededor. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida hasta ese momento. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había perdido la vista? Ella no lo recordaba, quizás fue cuando tenía once años, sabía que no era ciega de nacimiento pues en su memoria aún rondaban visiones a color, sin embargo, aun con eso no podía estar segura ni siquiera de su misma edad, lo único en su memoria guardaba con claridad fue un paisaje de una ciudad en llamas y el rostro de una chica de cabellos dorados, después de eso nada.

Aunque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, la chica de ojos verdes solía vivir en esa ciudad con un matrimonio. El señor, quien fuera soldado, dijo encontrarla después de la guerra de Britania. El hombre y su esposa muy amablemente cuidaron de ella y le enseñaron a andar por su cuenta pese a su ceguera, la cuidaron como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvieron y le brindaron amor y protección, para su desgracia apenas un par de meses atrás, mientras estaban de compras en la ciudad habían sido asaltados y asesinados.

Debido a que no había un testamento el banco se quedó con la casa y todo lo que le pertenecía a aquel matrimonio dejando a la pobre chica en las calles. La rubia vagó por ahí tratando de sobrevivir por su cuenta, obligada a tener que aguantar hambruna y defenderse de personas que trataron de herirla, fue golpeada e insultada varias veces por los ciudadanos del lugar que la miraban con desprecio y pese a no poder ver esa expresión en sus rostros, bastaba con sentir el aura de rechazo de la comunidad.

—"¿Por qué sigue viva esa pordiosera? ¡Personas como ella no deberían existir manchando las calles de nuestra honorable ciudad!" —resonó la voz de una mujer en sus pensamientos.

Los humanos dan lo mejor de sí para sobrevivir día a día ¿Por qué razón lo hacen? ¿Qué tiene de especial la vida? Ellos se esfuerzan por seguir vivos para encontrar un mañana lleno de luz y alegría. ¿Entonces para que se esfuerza ella en seguir viviendo cuando sabe que jamás amanecerá soleado para sus ojos?

Todos tienen algo por que vivir ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su orgullo flaquear. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, en este mundo no le queda nada ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo? Aunque una voz en su interior le decía que debía seguir adelante y luchar sentía como cada gramo de ser determinación cedía a la desesperación conforme la nieve seguía cayendo sin detenerse.

¿Podría encontrar fuerzas para continuar? Sin encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta se quedó inmóvil en el fondo de ese sucio callejón ahora cubierto por nieve. La joven solo parecía estar esperando a que la débil flama de su vida se extinguiera.

De haber podido hacerlo ella se hubiera suicidado, pero su orgullo y la esperanza de que algún día todo mejoraría no la dejaban cometer tal acto que consideraba mera cobardía. Dejó su vida en manos del destino queriendo enfrentarlo mientras que en el fondo una parte de ella estaba deseando que su tormento acabara pronto, sin recuerdos, sin familia, sin amigos, sin presente ni futuro, se quedó ahí pidiendo que si así fue decidido por los dioses entonces que su final llegara pronto para dejar ese mundo triste lleno de egoísmo, engaños y rencores.

La nieve seguía cayendo y la rubia de ropas andrajosas lentamente cerró los ojos queriendo luchar hasta el último momento antes de caer en un sueño eterno. Estaba tan debilitada que sentía que la vida se le deslizaba entre las manos como agua que se resbala entre los dedos, sus sentidos no estaban al 100% por lo que no percibió las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba hasta que notó que la nieve dejaba de acumularse sobre su cabeza. Sus opacos orbes esmeralda difícilmente fueron capaces de distinguir una sombra cubriendo la luz.

Alzó la vista, en sus hermosos ojos se reflejaba un apuesto joven muy bien vestido de cabellos rubios y ojos tan rojos como brillantes rubíes de la más exquisita gama, que extendía su mano con una sombrilla cubriéndola de la nieve. Aunque no podía verlo ella sabía que había alguien parado justo enfrente. La joven se sentía demasiado débil para tan siquiera reaccionar con sorpresa al repentino gesto de amabilidad así que simplemente se acurrucó mejor entre sus sabanas y cerró nuevamente los ojos ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo y estando completamente segura de que no volvería a despertar.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente Arturia fue capaz de abrir los ojos se percató de inmediato que aún no había muerto. El dolor, de lo que para ella había sucedido tan solo horas antes, había desaparecido por completo sintiendo ahora su cuerpo muy ligero. Tenía la sensación de que estar sobre algo muy suave y cómodo, con sus manos comenzó a recorrerlo llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que era una cama. Se tocó a sí misma dándose cuenta de que sus desgastadas y andrajosas ropas habían sido remplazadas por un camisón de lo que percibió como la más fina tela que sus manos tenían la dicha de tocar pero que a su vez le evocaban un distante recuerdo que era incapaz de evocar.

La rubia de sorprendió internamente manteniendo su expresión ilegible antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a bombardear su mente. ¿Quién había cambiado sus ropas? ¿Exactamente dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Quién la había llevado hasta ahí?

Oscuras conclusiones se arremolinaron en su cabeza. ¡¿Y si estaba en casa de un maniático que la sacó de las calles para abusar de ella?! Ah, no, eso sí que no, primero muerta antes de dejarse, puede que Arturia Pendragon se viera frágil y delicada pero no era una mujer a la que se pudiera someter fácilmente, especialmente no ahora que sentía sus fuerzas renovadas.

Tanteó a su alrededor bajando de la cama determinada a buscar algo con lo que pudiera defenderse en el caso de encontrarse en la peor de las situaciones. Aunque parecia estar llena de energía su cuerpo se sentía liviano y a la vez algo debilitado, la rubia sabía que no podría defenderse en esas condiciones.

Sus curiosas manos tocaron lo que pareció ser una la manija de un cajón y lo abrió encontrando dentro unas tijeras, a sentir el frío metal supuso que eso sería suficiente para defenderse. No tuvo mucho tiempo de buscar alguna otra cosa con la que pudiera defenderse antes de escuchar pasos acercarse a la habitación. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa para que su captor no pudiera detenerla, de inmediato entró a la cama de nuevo, ocultó las tijeras y fingió estar dormida.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos en dirección a ella, tenía un poco de miedo pues bien podría tratarse de una persona más fuerte, pero eso no le impediría defenderse como siempre lo había hecho, aun si la posibilidad de escapar era cero no planeaba perder la oportunidad de intentar. Hizo lo que pudo para regular su respiración con el fin de hacer más creíble que aún se encontraba inconsciente, el plan era sencillo, atacar cuando estuviera más cerca de ella con la guardia baja.

El joven se detuvo a un lado de la chica contemplando su pacífico rostro dormido, la había encontrado en el fondo de un callejón en un estado grave. Una vez que estaba limpia y de salud un poco más estable, debía admitirlo, se veía muy atractiva. Sus hermosos y largos cabellos rubios extendidos por toda la almohada eran tan brillantes como los mismo rayos del sol, su frágil cuerpo fácilmente podría ser la envidia de la princesa más bella de las lejanas tierras del norte, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración la hacía verse tan tranquila como las aguas más quietas del mar Sireo y su rostro… oh, su rostro parecía el de un bello y pacífico ángel hundido en un profundo letargo.

Toda ella era seguramente capaz de hacer a cualquier hombre enamorarse profundamente de sus encantos y ternura a primera vista… a cualquiera menos a él, simplemente la usaría para su diversión personal, después de todo no era más que una mera plebeya y ellos deben entretener a sus soberanos ¿Cierto?

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hacía esa hermosa joven viviendo en las calles de Uruk? Había un par de cosas que no concordaban, pero decidió dejar esas dudas para otro momento, ahora lo importante era verificar el estado de su nuevo "juguete" que había estado mejorando su salud en los últimos días. Realmente creyó que la rubia no sobreviviría, llevaba más de una semana inconsciente y apenas volvía a mostrar signos de vida.

El rubio de ojos carmín se sentó en la orilla de la cama poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica, al parecer ya no tenía temperatura, al darse cuenta de ese gesto Arturia tembló un poco sin saber cómo interpretarlo, el toque era tan suave, gentil y cálido ¿Se trataba de un abusador o simplemente de alguien que se preocupó por ella? Cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirse por la forma en que había juzgado a esa persona la respuesta le llegó al sentirlo acariciando sus labios.

Él no fue capaz de controlar ese movimiento, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de observarla con mayor detenimiento no pudo evitar notar que tenía un indudable parecido con "ella" … quizás podía sacar de la rubia mucho más provecho y divertirse, se inclinó hacia el rostro de la joven pacíficamente dormida. Arturia notó de inmediato este movimiento adivinando correctamente las intenciones de su captor y no dudo dos veces en atacarlo antes de que su boca fuera profanada, cosa que sobresaltó un poco al rubio, pero con un rápido movimiento golpeó la muñeca de la chica haciendo que soltara las tijeras y estas cayera estruendosamente al suelo. Arturia con rapidez se bajó de la cama apoyándose en el buro al lado de esta y tomó lo que le parecía ser una lámpara para después aventársela al joven.

—¡Aléjese de mí! —exigió con determinación, tal porte orgulloso llamó poderosamente la atención del rubio de orbes carmín.

Él ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de esquivar la lámpara ya que esta le pasó de largo estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Vaya pésima puntería—dijo con sorna volteando a ver de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo buscando las tijeras.

Con su sentido del oído tan espléndidamente desarrollado no le tomó mucho encontrar el lugar donde habían su unico medio de defensa, así que al tomarlas entre sus manos se puso de pie sosteniéndolas con fuerza y decisión, apuntó hacia donde había escuchado provenir la voz de aquel joven.

—Se lo advierto… no se me acerque.

Fue extraño, pero el rubio podía jurar que la mujer ni siquiera estaba mirándolo mientras apuntaba a su derecha.

—¿Acaso…? —dio un paso al frente y de inmediato la rubia pareció finalmente centrarse en su figura.

—No de ni un paso más—gruñó ella amenazante, como si lo estuviera retando a descubrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Interesante, la plebeya se oponía con convicción a él. Esmeralda y rubí parecían enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas y cualquier pensamiento que el joven hubiera tenido había salido volando de inmediato al escuchar a los guardias aproximarse.

—¡Su majestad Gilgamesh! —entraron un par de soldados azotando la puerta cosa que hizo que Arturia desviara su mirada del susodicho hacia el lugar del estruendoso sonido.

Aprovechando su distracción el joven no dudo en acercarse a ella tomándola por sorpresa al arrebatarle las tijeras y lanzarla hacia la cama doblándole los brazos hacia la espalda para impedir algún movimiento. Ella forcejeó gruñendo indignada sin decir palabra alguna sintiendo todo el peso del rubio en su espada.

—Príncipe ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó un guardia algo consternado por la escena frente a sus ojos y la rubia dejó de moverse cayendo en cuenta de la persona a la que se dirigían cuando él contestó con frialdad.

—Retírense ¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupado?

—A sus órdenes—dijeron ambos guardias retirándose del cuarto.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que Arturia se quedó inmóvil evaluando la situación en la que se encontraba, ella no tenía planes de dejarse someter por cualquiera, pero debía actuar con cautela ya que tenía que haber una razón lógica por la cual el príncipe la había sacado de las calles salvándola de una muerte segura en aquel callejón.

Gilgamesh no era conocido por ser benevolente, ella sabía de ante mano la reputación de tirano y déspota que lo precedía. Era del dominio público que el príncipe de Uruk era presumido, arrogante, orgulloso, cruel y prepotente, pero si pensaba por un segundo que lo que hizo o intento hacerle iba a quedar impune está muy equivocado, así fuera un príncipe, un rey o un dios Arturia aún conservaba el orgullo suficiente para hacerle frente a quien fuera sin bajar la cabeza.

—Ahora escucha bien—le susurró tan cerca del oído que ella pudo sentir su aliento, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la piel, pero se las arregló para ocultarlo manteniendo su expresion impasible—Te voy a soltar y no quiero escucharte gritar ¿Has entendido?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza manteniéndose con una expresión ilegible que hizo a Gilgamesh sonreír satisfecho pues habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que su agresividad se había transformado en cautela sin dejar de lado su orgullo. La soltó poniéndose de pie dejando a la joven incorporarse para quedar sentada en la cama mirando vagamente a un punto específico de la habitación como si el tapiz del lugar fuera más interesante que su presencia frente a ella. Vaya atrevimiento pensó para sus adentros ligeramente disgustado al no recibir la atención deseada.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que su majestad, el futuro rey Gilgamesh, desea de una plebeya como yo? —preguntó indiferente.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa, así que ella pretendía fingir que no acababa de intentar herirlo minutos antes, eso hacía las cosas ligeramente interesantes ¿De verdad pensaba que su agravio sería fácilmente ignorado? Nadie que se hubiera atrevido a atacarlo había vivido lo suficiente para contarlo, pero se encontraba genuinamente intrigado por la rubia que tenía enfrente, la valía que demostraba para no flaquear incluso frente a él era digna de admiración pues le recordaba que solo había una mujer con la suficiente determinación para hacerle frente.

—¿Esa es la manera de disculparte por atacar a tu soberano? — inquirió en tono frio y arrogante ocultando en sus palabras cierta diversión.

Ella apretó sus manos en puños ocultando su expresión fastidiada a un sin voltear a verlo, pero el rubio fue capaz de ver su ligera mueca.

—¿Suelen los caballeros, príncipes o soberanos reclamar los labios de una dama inconsciente y recriminarles el haber tratado de defenderse? —contra atacó girando su cabeza hacia Gilgamesh, no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí frente a ella.

—Un beso en los labios es un precio bajo que pagar por el hecho de salvarte la vida plebeya—alzando el mentón de la joven aproximó su rostro para dejar en claro su punto mientras miraba con diversión como los opacos ojos de la joven se endurecían—Siéntete halagada de que te considero digna de retribuirme con ese tipo de favores que parece ser la única forma que tienes de pagar algo. ¡Agradece a los dioses por darte una belleza digna de ser parte de mis tesoros!

Ella apartó su mano con brusquedad y él se enderezo retrocediendo un par de pasos para poder verla mejor.

—¡Prefiero la muerte a servir a su placer! —escupió con irritación poniéndose de pie para gritarle a la nada.

Tal acción sin lugar a duda desconcertó al príncipe que repentinamente recodó su gesto de minutos atrás. Cuando la mujer le había apuntado con las tijeras parecía que ni siquiera había podido verlo estando él frente a ella hasta haber escuchado su voz y entonces finalmente cayó en cuenta de la precaria situación de la joven y su repentino cambio de actitud de agresivo a cauteloso cobraba sentido.

—Ya veo… Has perdido la vista ¿No es así plebeya? —preguntó sin rodeos sorprendiendo ligeramente a la susodicha quien finalmente giró su rostro hacia donde él estaba para darle una mirada glacial.

—Si estoy ciega—declaró con firmeza—Pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme.

El silencio que duró solo un par de segundos pareció durar una eternidad antes de que la rubia pudiera escuchar las carcajadas provenientes del soberano.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —reprochó molesta.

—Eres increíblemente divertida, aun cuando vienes de a cuna más humilde conservas dignidad, orgullo y espíritu. Siéntete bendecida de que he decidido guardar tu vida por el tiempo en que me sigas entreteniendo, ahora déjame escuchar tu nombre chiquilla—ordenó con diversión.

Algo irritada ella decidió sabiamente que lo mejor seguirle el juego, aún estaba tanteando el terreno por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería presentarse bajo el nombre que más resonaba en sus recuerdos.

—Mi nombre es Jeanne—mintió.

Aunque le era posible ver la expresión en el rostro de Gigamesh, supo por la sensación que inundaba el lugar que su sonrisa se había borrado al abruptamente tras escuchar ese nombre.

—Jeanne… ya veo…—murmuró en tono reflexivo para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la habitación.

Al sentirlo alejarse Arturia hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Hey, espere un momento! —se quejó girando sobre si misma mientras pretendía seguir con la mirada la dirección en la que el arrogante príncipe se alejaba.

—Agradece tu suerte Jeanne, porque has llamado mi atención te daré el honor de ser me de compañía, a partir de hoy te quedarás en esta habitación. Es algo tarde así que lo mejor será que duermas, mañana temprano un doctor vendrá a comprobar tu salud y cuando esta haya mejorado comenzarán tus labores, hasta entonces descansa tanto como desees pues espero que me brindes un buen entretenimiento—se burló saliendo de la habitación dejando a la rubia indignada.

Quería quejarse fuertemente y negarse a quedarse en ese lugar, pero de nada le serviría, el príncipe parecía haberle cogido cierto interés y dios sabía que eso nunca traía cosas buenas. Cuando Gilgamesh se aburría generalmente encontraba los medios para hacer a cualquier mujer que deseara su sirvienta personal y era un secreto a voces que las desechaba luego de acostarse con ellas o cuando se aburría de sus acciones, ninguna mujer había durado más de un mes a lado del arrogante rubio.

Si Gilgamesh pensaba que podría hacerle lo mismo que a todas esas mujeres pues estaba muy equivocado. Arturia Pendragon no caería en los juegos de ese bastardo, sin embargo, muy a su disgusto tuvo que aceptar que le debía a vida a ese infeliz y por lo tanto algo de respeto y obediencia, pero eso no significaba que la convertiría en una más de sus "juguetes".

Al estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos no había podido notar la familiaridad con la que su subconsciente se dirigía al príncipe ni lo profundo que ese nombre estaba enterrado en sus memorias.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
